


Reflection

by decoytardis



Category: Quantum Leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoytardis/pseuds/decoytardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects on his time in the experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Um, I've just joined the fandom so if there's anything wrong with the canon here I'm sorry. All I really know is that Sam is a cinnamon roll and too precious for this world.

The truth is, sometimes I grow tired of leaping from one place to another. I’ll stay somewhere for a maximum of a few days and spend most of that time running back and forth trying to do whatever I’m meant to do before being cast out of a body like some kind of reverse demon and finding myself in another vessel. Honest to God, all I want is the ability to schedule in a nap sometime. I wish God or whoever is controlling this machine to give me some peace and quiet for once. 

I shouldn’t complain. I mean, who else gets to do what I’ve done? Nobody. I’ve gained so much insight into the world we live in, both past and present, through the eyes of so many different kinds of people. When or if I finally get out of this, I cannot wait to share the knowledge and experience I’ve gained with the world. But still, there’s that unique brand of loneliness that comes with quantum leaping that I don’t know if anyone has or ever will even come close to again.

Al’s my only constant here, and while he’ll fight for me and get me through to the next task, sometimes I wonder if one day he’ll just up and leave with no explanation, leaving me to forever leap into eternity. I know I take out a lot of my problems on him and surely my calling out of his…more unsavory behaviors doesn’t score me any brownie points. I never know what could be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. But does that mean I should stop? I don’t know. There’s nobody else I can rely on to point me in the right direction.

There is one thing I don’t get tired of; one thing that makes it all worth it: Love. I know that sounds cliché, but sometimes that’s the only thing that motivates me to just keep going. I fall in love every time I leap. It’s not always when I’m sent to, I dunno, stop a wedding and get a new couple to marry, although that is always a different experience. Although I don’t know any of these people when I am initially cast into their midst, I can see the love there. I can feel it. In the tenderness of their touches, or kisses, or small gestures that they do that indicate any kind of familiar comfort in being around each other…I find myself returning them not because I’m expected to but because I want to...and part of me feels like I am not so much of a stranger as I really am. And sometimes, those small things, just tiny bits of humanity, actually turn out to be the moments that are necessary for the next leap. A first kiss, an apology, an understanding—maybe those small things are much more significant in the grand scheme of space and time. I say maybe, but actually, it’s the truth that I’ve come to discover after doing this for as long as I have. And isn’t it great that I get to see all of those moments?


End file.
